Book of Dreams
by XcherryXblossomX
Summary: Sakura is going through a tought time. All of her friends are either deadm or afraid of her. No one cares anymore. Just as her life takes a turn for the worse, someone shows up with a shoulder to cry on.
1. Default Chapter

Book of Dreams

Note: I own none of the Characters.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP

"Turn it off! GAHHHH!"

"Kero, don't be silly, it's just the alarm clock." Sakura sighs. She gets dressed and heads down stairs. Her arms are stiff and her legs are sore. She fell off the bed during the night. She just doesn't know why. After she collected all the cards, everything has been back to normal, and she has been a lot more steady on her feet.

She walks into the kitchen. Touya isn't there. Then Sakura reminds her self he never will be.

**_Flashback_**

"Touya?"

Sakura's eyes are clouded. There is fog so thick your own hand isn't visible.

"TOUYA?"

Sakura calls again. No sound. All of the sudden, Sakura hears a thud in front of her. She feels around.

"Light!"

Sakura's staff emits enough light to see Touya's face, eyes wide open, staring.

"T-touya?"

No sound. Sakura looks around to see who her brother's murderer is.

"SWORD! JUMP!" Sakura calls out. She bounces around until she faintly see's an outline of a woman, she hears her laughing, saying, he's dead, he's not coming back!"

Sakura's grief turns to anger.

"YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! I'LL KILL YOU!" And with a powerful thrust, she stabs Touya'skiller

_**End of flashback**_

After finishing breakfast, Sakura goes back to her room. She opens a drawer in her desks, and pulls out a small diary. She turns to a blank page and starts to write.

Sept 1st. AM

Hello, it's me. Again. I'm sure you must be tired of me droning on and on but you will have to listen to me. You are the only thing I can control. You are the only one that will listen. It's the first day of grade 7. I'm scar ed. Everyone thinks I'm weird. Now that Syaoran has left to Hong Kong, it's just me and Tomoyo. Even she seems a little weird. She's been all blank, and would stop mid sentence and stare into nothing. Well, I have to get ready for school.

Love,

Sakura.

Sakura placed the diary in her desk and started thinking about Touya again.

**_Flashback_**

"Happy birthday, Squirt" Said Touya

"Will you ever stop calling me Squirt?" Sakura said angrily.

Touya started to mock think.

"Y'know what, Squirt?" Touya asked.

"What?" Sakura groaned.

"I don't think I will ever stop calling you that!"

Sakura's sweat dropped.

"Here you go, Squirt, you're birthday present."

Sakura took the present from Touya. She unwrapped the present and out fell a diary. On the cover was a picture of a cherry tree.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Sakura screamed. She hugged Touya.

"Don't mention in squirt. Can you please let go? You're strangling me"

Sakura let go and beamed at her brother.

"Get lost, squirt, you'll be late for school"

**_End of flashback_**


	2. Tomoyo's Secret

Sept 1st. PM

My first day at school was horrible. I figured out why everyone was acting so weird to me. Turns out, last day of school last year, Kero snuck into my backpack. Rita saw him, and then Kero had his spaz out because she thought he was a plushie, so now she's freaked out, and she told everyone, and now they all think I'm a psychopath. I wish Syaoran was here. I really miss him. When ever I think about him, I get this weird feeling in my stomach. I don't know what it is. I can't talk to Tomoyo about it, as she doesn't seem to care about it anymore. Her marks are falling since she's always falling asleep at school. I don't know what's wrong with her. Just today I had a conversation with her.

"So Tomoyo," I said "Pi is equal to 3.14, right?"

"Yes," She replied. "To get the air of a circle you just have-"

She stopped and stared, but she wasn't looking. Just staring.

After school, I went email Syaoran, to tell him about Tomoyo. I don't have a reply yet. I've sent him tones of emails, but he hasn't returned any. I'm starting to think he doesn't like me anymore.

I've gotta go. Dad says supper is ready.

Love,

Sakura

Sept 5nd PM

Today was horrible. I learned two things today. How to properly add up the air of a triangle, and why Tomoyo looks sick.

She told me she went to the doctors, because her mom thought she was looking sick. Tomoyo was looking' bad. She had dark circles under her eyes, and she looked like she lost a lot of weight. Any ways, the doctor put her through some tests a few days ago, and Tomoyo got her test results back today. She pulled me into an unused class room after school and told me what was wrong.

"Sakura" she said, "I have cancer."


	3. Angels

Sept 3rd PM

Today I got some more bad news. Syaoran emailed me back. No, that's not the bad news. He told me he was in the hospital. He had been attacked by an evil force. He is cut up, and has some bruises, but he'll be okay.

I could always tell there was something in the air, but I thought it was just the aftermath of my card capture-ing, but there really was something. I knew it couldn't be the cards, because they were captured.

I immediately asked my dad for a plane ticket to Hong Kong, but that didn't work. I knew I had to go see him. But how?

Just so you know, Tomoyo is looking very bad. She lost at least ten pounds, and the circles under her eyes, got so big and dark, they seemed to swallow her eyes.

Sakura

Sept 4th PM

Tomoyo wasn't at school. I knew she must be at the hospital.

Actually, I'm at the hospital right now. We had a short discussion. It was very slow, because she would stop talking mid sentence. We talked about many things, mostly about the cards. We talked about what are favorite cards were. I liked the Mirror, Tomoyo liked the Sword. Then we talked about how Meilin helped with the fight. We laughed a lot. I also brought her my eraser that I gave her when we first met. She smiled, and we both cried. One of the nurses shoos me out of her room, so she could get ready for bed.

Sept 5th AM

It's happened. The worst. Tomoyo is in a coma, and nurses doubt she will live to see the next day. You though when I said the worst, I meant she died, right? But this is the worst. Hovering from life and death. Knowing that each second might be your last. I'm at the hospital right now. I'm whispering to her. The nurses say she can't hear me. I know she can. I just know it. She rolls over and looks at me. I open my mouth to tell a nurse she's awake, but I close it as Tomoyo opens her own.

When she talks, I can hardly hear it. Yet it comes through clearly.

"Thanks. Thank you for being a friend. Thank you for the time we have shared. In my room is my camera with the footage of your capturing days, I'm giving it to you. Tell everyone I'll miss them.

Sakura, I'll wait in a cloud for you. I want you take your time, and do things properly. Angels are very patient."

And with that, she closed her eyes, and her pulse stopped.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

if you can see this chapter, Thank god! I've been having hell trying to get the chapeters up!


	4. The Visitor and the Note

Sept 6th PM

Today I had an unexpected visitor. I was just getting up when my father called me from downstairs, told me I had a guest. I had no idea who that could be. I slowly came down the stairs, when I came face to face Syaoran.

"Syaoran!" I cried, "You look awful!"

He did look awful. He had scratches and bruises on his face, and he had stitches everywhere. His knees look puffy, and he was holding on to the banister for support.

"Hello to you, too" He said, smiling.

"Hi. Why don't you come upstairs and we can talk?"

I had to help Syaoran climb up the stairs. He had to put all his weight on me to climb the up. When we got into my room, I immediately burst out.

"What happened? Are you all right? What did this?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." said Syaoran "I've been attacked by an evil spirit or something. I've also been sensing something. Something not unlike your cards. Maybe something's happed to the cards. Check them"

I went to my drawer, moved over my diary, and underneath that was where I hid the cards. But only one was there.

I was speechless. I couldn't say anything. Of all my cards, only one was left, The Sword. How did I not notice the cards were missing? I turned the card over. There was a note.

_Sakura,_

_I took your cards. I left only one card. With this card, you need to re-capture all the other ones. I also took Kero. He knows too much about the cards, and he was bound to help you._ _I know you can do this, but Master says you have to do this. Just do what you do, and you'll be fine. I can't leave you my real name, or I'll be in trouble._

_M.M_

"M.M?" Syaoran asked, reading the note over my shoulder.

" Syaoran?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"You're going to have to teach me to use a sword."

Sept 7th

I just came back from sword lessons with Syaoran. I did all right. I wasn't that good at it, really. Syaoran taught me to block, stab, cut, etc. I don't plan to kill anyone, I just need to protect myself, and recapture the cards. He also taught me some flashy stuff, just to show off, and make me seem better at fighting. Once we finished, we sat on the swings. It was a nice day. Warmer than usual. The sun shone brightly. I noticed Syaoran's eyes glittered as the sun reflected off them. They were the only part of him that seemed perfectly okay. We had a contest to see who could jump off the swing the furthest. We jumped, and we rolled, and we lay on the grass.

"How are things going around here?" He asked.

What I meant to say was 'Fine' but what came out was,

"Oh, it's horrible! Everyone thinks I'm crazy, I saw my brother die, you were in the hospital, and Tomoyo had cancer, but now she's d-"

I couldn't continue. Tears clouded my eyes. All of the sudden, Syaoran bolted up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Can you sense that?" He asked? "Something or someone's been watching us!"


	5. Fight, Flight, and confessions

Sept 8th PM

So this is what happened at the park. It was a shocking fight! I thought I'd never have to go through that again! Anyways, we went into the bushes, to see where that power we were sensing came from, when something hit Syaoran in the side of the face. I looked at the attacker, it was The Fight! (A/N my fave card) Well, then I freaked out. I never would have caught this card without Meilin in the first place, so, I didn't know if I could do this.

"The Fight!" Said Syaoran, a big red mark on his face, where he had been hit.

"RELEASE!" My key turned into a staff. "SWORD"

Where the head of my staff used to be, instead, there was a long blade. I knew what do. I couldn't kill Fight, but I had to make her weak. Behind me I heard Syaoran draw his sword. Together we started blocking her kicks and punches with our swords. Then, Fight made my plan happen, without telling anyone. As she went to punch me, I put my sword in her path, and with a sickening crunch, I heard her knuckles break. We knew know we could take advantage. I looked at Syaoran, and he nodded. We were at the point where we could almost read each others mind, and he understood my plan.

Quickly and quietly, I snuck out of the fight, leaving Syaoran to block and punch with Fight. Slowly, I snuck up behind Fight, holding breath, as not to be heard, I drew my sword over my head, and brought it down as hard as I could on Fight's head. She stood still for a bit, then fell to the ground. I ran up to her.

"She's not-"

"No, she's not dead," Said Syaoran "Just out cold. Quickly. Catch her."

I looked at Fight. I noticed something pink.

"A card!" I whispered.

"What card?" Asked Syaoran.

I bent down to pick it up.

"The Fly"

"How did she get it?" Asked Syaoran.

"I don't know"

I put The Fight back into her card.

"FLY!" I called out My staff went back to normal, except for the wings sticking out. "Hop on!" I called to Syaoran. "Where are you living?"

Syaoran didn't answer at first.

"No where. I just ran away from China. I don't have a place to live here."

I was shocked. "Why did you come here?"

Syaoran shrugged. "Love makes you do crazy things."

We stood silent for a moment until I broke it.

"You can stay with me."

So we flew to my house.

"It's so good to be back!"Yelled Syaoran. The wind was rushing past my ears so hard, I could barely hear him.

"It's nice to see you again!" I yelled back.

Finally we landed in front of my house. I made Syaoran a make-shift bed, and we lay down.

"So why did Tomoyo die?" Asked Syaoran

All of the sudden, something came flooding back to me. I sat up so fast, Syaoran jumped.

"Oh my god! Tomoyo! Do you know what Tomoyo's favorite card is?"

Syaoran looked curious. "The Flower?"

"No!" I said "The Sword!"

"So?" Said Syaoran.

"So? What was the once card that didn't go missing?" I asked testily.

"The Swo- Oh" he said, cottoning on. "Holy shit" He said, under his breath.

"Do you think it was coincidence?" I asked.

Syaoran shook his head. "I don't. Out of all the cards. I would have thought The Wood would have stayed, if given the choice."

I lay back down.

"Sakura, I think you have a guardian angel."


	6. Love makes it work

Sept. 10th AM

Sorry I didn't get the chance to write yesterday Syaoran is coming to school with me this week. Every one was so exited to see him again. Syaoran is in the other room right now, so I'm writing this really fast, because he will be back soon.

Right now I'm having a confusing time. When I got home from school yesterday, I found my staff, broken in half. I don't know how. I didn't release it. Next to it, I saw a heart keychain. Beside the heart, was a note.

_After your staff got broken, I gave you this. I'm sorry to say, there was so much power in the air that your staff would have gone hay-wire and done harm. So I'll give you this. To use this, you need to release it with someone you love. Together, this staff might just be invincible. Once you've found the person you love, you both have to hold the staff._

_Good luck_

_M.M_

Oh, he's here now. Bye

Sept 11th AM

So right now it's, like, One o'clock. Nope, twelve thirty. We just came back from another clow capturing. It's been really cold lately. And we sensed something. So we went outside to investigate. Syaoran and I almost cracked our heads open. We slipped on ice. The whole town was covered in snow and ice.

"The Freeze." Said Syaoran.

The freeze it was. We went back inside to get our coats, when I remembered something. I dashed uo to my room to get the new staff thingy.

"What's that?" Asked Syaoran.

"New staff, or something." I said, showing Syaoran the note.

"That M.M is really something." Said Syaoran.

But I noticed his cheeks went red. Mine did too. I had a feeling Syaoran was the person I loved, but, well, I guess we'll all see.

So when we went outside, it was snowing.

"It's coming from over there." He said, pointing to the west. "But, wait"

"It's coming from over there, also." I said, pointing to the east. "How?"

We stood, thinking.

"So if the power was coming from two sides, two powers must be a work." said Syaoran. His face in his hands.

"Or maybe the freeze just gained some weight." I said, and we burst out laughing.

"Well, we have to split up." Said Syaoran.

"But, I need two people to work the staff."

So we set off to the West. The further we went, the thicker the snow. Many times we slipped on the ice. All of the sudden, in a great burst, all the snow turned to ice.

"Look, up there!" Said Syaoran, pointing to a tree.

But I didn't notice that, I was looking away from the direction Syaoran was pointing.

"Um, Syaoran?" I said. "Look over here."

Syaoran turned.

"It's The Freeze" I said.

Syaoran looked shocked. "But it can't be, because The Freeze is in that tree."


	7. Midnight Kiss

Sept 11th (cont'd)

I looked to where Syaoran was pointing. The Freeze. I looked back to where I was looking. The Freeze!

"But...How?" I asked.

Syaoran looked confused. "I don't know. It must have been duplicated."

"The cards are to powerful. No one would be able to clone such power." I said. "It's like a twi-" A look of comprehension dawned across my face. "The Twin card!"

"Good job, Sakura!"

"So how do we capture it?" I asked.

Syaoran was smiling. " I already have that figured out!" Syaoran did that Element thing with his sword, and Fire flew out of the paper. (A/N I forget what that's all about) It hit one of The Freeze, but bounced off it, and started heading back to Syaoran.

"RUN!" I yelled. But to late. The fire hit Syaoran.

"ARGHH!" He yelled. He got blasted off his feet, and landed a few feet back.

"SYAORAN!" I yelled, running towards him.

"Sakura, I'm fine, but I can't walk. You'll have to fight them by yourself."

"But I can't!" I said "I don't have a staff!" I pulled the heart keychain out of my pocket.

Syaoran put his hand on the keychain. It started to glow and it levitated out of our hands. The heart grew, and with a mighty red light, it emitted red hearts that hit The Freeze and The Twin, who returned to their cards. I checked the back of the card. On it there was a picture that looked a little bit like me and Syaoran. The heart came into my hands, and out of the heart came a staff, with a heart in the end.

"Love." I whispered.

"Love." Syaoran repeated.

We looked at each other. The moon reflected off Syaoran's eyes. Next thing I knew me and Syaoran were close, so close I could count all of Syaoran's eyelashes. Next second, our noses were touching. Then we embraced in a passionate kiss. The wind applauded, and the sky started crying in happiness (Well, actually, it was raining but anyways) It was if a balloon inside my stomach just popped. I could freely release my emotions. I knew it had to be. We stood there, kissing in the rain, our lips glued together.

"I love you, Sakura" Said Syaoran.

I started crying. It was like all the emotions I ever felt came flooding through.

Syaoran wiped the tears off my face. "What's wrong? Am I really that bad a kisser?"

I laughed.

"No, it's not you. I'm just..." I struggled for words "Happy...and sad. I don't know. I'm being a wimp."

"No, you're not." He said. "You are the bravest person I have ever met. Braver people than you couldn't deal with what you've been going through."

I hugged Syaoran. He ran his hands through my hair.

"I love you, Syaoran."

We stayed there until I looked at my watch.

"Syaoran," I said. "It's twelve o'clock. Dad's going to wonder what happened."

"Shit"


	8. Another Tragedy

Sept 12th PM

I woke up from the rain this morning. I guess it didn't stop from last night. I heard a low rumble of thunder. I saw Syaoran stand over me. His eyes didn't look happy and lustful like they did last night, they looked sad and full of grief.

"I have some bad news, Hana." That's what he started calling me after last night. It means 'Flower'.

Syaoran led me downstairs.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Syaoran just kept walking down the steps. When he was at the end of the steps, he looked at me.

"What?" I asked again.

Syaoran pointed at the table.

"Oh no. Please, no" I ran to the table. My dad was there, his glasses askew, his face in shock, and red marks all over.

I burst into tears. My face was in my hands. I didn't know what to do. I have lost 3 people in less than a few months. My brother, Tomoyo, now my Dad.

"Hana?" Said Syaoran. "Come look at this."

I walked over to where Syaoran was. Sniffling hard, I tried not to let my emotions get the best of me. Syaoran already saw me cry, and I wanted to be brave.

"It's a card." Said Syaoran.

I looked at it. The image girl with spiky hair resided that card.

"The Shot card." Said Syaoran. Suddenly, a look of fear spread across Syaoran's face. "Oh, shit. I said it's name."

When you say The Shot, it suddenly comes to life. And no sooner than Syaoran said 'The Shot' it came to life. It started towards Syaoran.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled at the shot. "Syaoran, touch the keychain!"

Dodging the shot, he quickly put his hand on the heart. Slowly, The heart turned into a staff.

"FREEZE!" I yelled, throwing the card in the air. But then something different happened. Instead of The Freeze going to attack the shot, a red light shone from the staff. Knowing what do, I aimed at The Shot and a stream of ice came from my staff, hitting The Shot. It turned to ice, and fell to the ground.

"Interesting." Said Syaoran. "Thanks, Hana."

Another rumble of thunder could be heard from the distance.

"It's really raining hard." I said, but Syaoran wasn't paying attention. He was looking alert.

"I sense something." He said.

I rested my head on his shoulder. "Syaoran, I think we should have a day of non magic, if we can help it."

Syaoran stroked my head. "Aishiteru, Hana"

"Aishiteru, urufu"

We went out side to stand in the rain.

"I love the rain." I whispered to Syaoran.

"It's beautiful" He whispered back.

After a while or so, we headed back to my room. On my dresser was a Clow Card.

"Syaoran!" I said "A card, and a note!"

"The Mirror" He said. "What does the note say?"

"'_I think you'll need this. The next challenge will be harder than anything. A new card has been created._'"


	9. Fear I

Sept 14th AM

Sorry I hadn't written for so long. After my dad died, Syaoran and I headed to China. We found a short cut, and used some magic. Along the way we had some encounters with cards. But not bad. Anyways, when Syaoran and I turned up at Syaoran's place, his mom gave us a less than happy face, but after Syaoran told her what happened, she couldn't say no. I'm in a guest room right now. There is a big window looking over the city, and lots of little windows. The room is white, and the window borders are black, making a nice contrast. Syaoran just came in gotta go!

Sept 14th PM

When Syaoran came in, he was looking really scared. But when he saw me he smiled and hugged me.

"Oh, you're alive! I was so worried! I looked out the window and...and.." he trailed off.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Syaoran." I told him, looking puzzled. "I've been in this room since I got here."

Syaoran looked shocked.

"But...But.. I saw you out the window, you where walking, and then this man came and attacked you."

The look of puzzlement became more pronounced. But then I thought of something.

"Look, Syaoran," I said, lifting up the sleeves of my shirt. "I haven't got any - OH MY GOD!"

On my arms where scars, scabs, and bruises. I knew I didn't get those before. I mean, I'm clumsy, but not THAT clumsy. I don't know how I got those.

"Oh my God." I repeated. That was the only thing I could say.

"Holy shit," Said Syaoran. "What could do that?"

"Where did you see me being attacked?" I asked.

I followed Syaoran into his room. In his room was a big window as well, but no other windows. I looked out of the window. Everything seemed fine. Then I saw Syaoran walk past the window. But that couldn't be, he was beside me I looked over my shoulder, the real Syaoran was reading on his bed.. The fake Syaoran, or whatever it was walked past the window again. He walked past again, but stopped halfway, looking terrified. All of the sudden, a man came to the fake Syaoran, with a long knife. He raised the knife above Syaoran's head, and brought it down.

"NO!" I screamed.

"What is it?" He asked. He got up from the bed, and came over.

"I s-saw you, th-through the w-window." I stammered through tears. "A-And there w-was this man and-and he came u-up to you w-w-with a knife, an-and h-he he a-a-attacked you-you."

I pulled up Syaoran's shirt, his back was covered in scars, and bruises. But not the ones he had when he first saw me. That reminded me of something.

"S-Syaoran?" I said hiccupping. "When you -hic- first came to see me, you where -hic- covered in scars and bruises and -hic- could barely walk. But now you are -hic- fighting and stuff. How -hic- come you don't limp -hic- anymore?"

Syaoran's eyes twinkled, and he pulled a card out of his pocket. The Power.

"I've been using this to help." He said.

I punched him playfully. "But what do you think that card was?" I asked, swallowing my hiccups.

"Well, it showed you being attacked when I look into it, and me being attacked when you look into it." Said Syaoran.

"The thing I fear most." I whispered, so Syaoran couldn't hear me. Then I understood. "The Fear!" I yelled. "The new card has to do with your fear!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry I haven't written for a long time. I've been so buisy.


End file.
